My Life's Changed
by Team DragonBallGTFanfiction
Summary: My life as a normal girl and a friend of Bloom is about to change. The fairy we helped name's Stella, and she encourages us to go to Alfea. I already enrolled, but Stella comes up with a plan for Bloom. Me, Stella, Bloom, and three other girls share the same apartment. Bloom comes up for a name for us after we fight the Trix, the Winx. New adventures await for us! Rated K plus!
1. Dealing With Witches and Fairies

_**My Life's Changed Chapter 1  
"Dealing With Witches and Fairy Nonsense"**_

I'm a normal, 13 year old girl who lives in a small town in Gardenia. I'm friends with Bloom and her parents. I'm currently spending the night with her, and it's school vacation.

"Bloom, Caitlin wake up." I heard Bloom's mom say.

"Five more minutes mom." Bloom replies.

"You two are gonna be late for school."

I noticed Bloom's head jerk up. I see her rush to the bathroom, and she comes back out in a robe, patting her hair.

"Why didn't you wake us up before? The alarm didn't go off!" Bloom panicked. I got up and stretched as I walked towards my bag. Bloom came back out and struggled to pull up her pants leg. Me and Kiko just stared confused.

"Bloom, the alarm didn't go off because it's school vacation." I said to her with a yawn. My small pet dog Husk walked in the room and came towards me.

"Anyway, thank you for letting me bring my dog Mrs. Vanessa." I said to Bloom's mother.

"No problem." She replied with a nod. My dog is a husky, but he's so adorable. Him and Kiko start to play around the room. Bloom, Mrs. Vanessa, and me laughed.

"Kiko and Husk make such good friends." Bloom said with a smile and a chuckle.

"Well, so do we." I replied, going in for a hug. Me and Bloom have been friends ever since I moved here in Gardenia. Life has been normal for me, and I wasn't going to tell Bloom about my "secret". We walked out of her room, and I saw Mr. Mike sitting at a table reading the newspaper.

"Morning sunshine, morning Cait." He said.

"Morning Mr. Mike." I replied.

"Morning dad." Bloom said.

"I wish we could go on a real vacation like all of my other friends." Bloom said.

"Bloom, you know we don't have a lot of money. Money doesn't grow on trees." Mrs. Vanessa said.

"Speaking of money. Bloom, Caitlin, we bought you both something to get you around Gardenia." Mr. Mike said.

"Really? Wow, thank's dad, thanks mom!" Bloom said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the back of the apartment. I was glad to see a bike, but Bloom seem disappointed. Kiko jumped into the basket of her bike, and Husk jumped into the basket of mine. Bloom's was red and orange, and mine was purple.

"Thank you." I said as Mr. Mike and Mrs. Vanessa came out.

"Don't mention it." Mrs. Vanessa said with a smile. I got on my bike, and Bloom got on hers. We headed off to the park so Kiko and Husk can play.

We got to the park, and we parked our bikes by one of the trees. Bloom and me sat down, and our pets ran off to play.

"You guys don't go off too far!" I yelled as me and Bloom laughed. Bloom handed me an apple, and I got my book out. I was about to take a bite of my apple, but our pets came running back. Kiko and Husk tugged on both of our pants leg.

"What is it Kiko?" Bloom asked as we both got up and followed our pets. We were surrounded by trees, but I saw a clearing.

"Bloom, look!" I said, pointing into the clearing.

"The girl is in trouble." Bloom replied. I bit my lip, wanting to transform into a fairy and help her, but I didn't want Bloom to know. One of the ogre's ghouls attacked the girl, taking her scepter.

"Now who's weak huh?" The ogre said in a cocky tone. Bloom stepped out, holding onto my hand she pulled me out to.

"Hey you, over here!" Bloom yelled.

"Bloom what are you doing?!" I shrieked. Uh oh is what came into my mind. I had to transform, I had no choice. As soon as I transformed, Bloom let go of my hand.

"Sonic Wave!" I yelled, a great source of energy attacking the ogre, making him drop the scepter. I flew after it, but one of the ghouls attacked my leg.

"Get off of Caitlin!" Bloom yelled. The scepter fell out of my hand, and the ogre came closer to get it.

"Shining Sun!" I heard the girl yell. The ogre covered his eyes, being blinded by a light. I grabbed the scepter, and tossed it to the girl. One of the ghouls tore off a piece of my jeans, and a stick came flying at it.

"Take that!" Bloom yelled. As the scepter was in mid-air, the ghoul caught it.

"That scepter is not yours ogre, give it back!" I yelled.

"What are you going to do about it fairy? Ghouls, attack the orange haired girl." The ogre ordered, the ghouls running after Bloom.

"Bloom!" I yelled, but the ogre came closer to me before I could run to save her. I saw Husk fighting one of the ghouls, but the ghoul was overpowering him.

"Husk!" I yelled. Husk lifted his ears, but continued fighting the ghoul. As the ogre came closer, the girl attacked him with a blast. I ran towards the ghouls and Bloom, and found she was cornered.

"Bloom, I'm coming!" I yelled. I stopped in amazement, seeing Bloom blast away the ghouls, making them turn around and run towards me.

"Sonic Disk!" I yelled, and a disk of energy attacked all of the ghouls, making them fall to the ground.

"Come on Bloom, I'm sure the girl needs our help!" I said, grabbing Bloom's arm and running towards the girl and the ogre.

"Big oaf, give me back my scepter!" I heard the girl yell. I rushed behind him, and grabbed the scepter. The scepter turned back to a ring, and I threw it back to the girl. The ogre grabbed me and Bloom, pulling us in front of his face.

"Let us go!" Bloom yelled as energy surged out of her. The ogre dropped us to the ground. My Charmix transformation ran out, and I was exhausted. The other fairy put her two feet in the ogre's face, making him drop us.

"I'll be back for the scepter, fairies." The ogre said, clapping his hands and disappearing. Bloom helped me up, but the fairy fainted. I picked her up and put her on my back.


	2. Telling Bloom My Secret

_**My Life's Changed Chapter 2  
"Telling Bloom My Secret"**_

We were in Bloom's house, and the girl was lying on the couch, unconscious. I used my healing powers to heal the girl, and she started to wake up.

"Thank you for helping me get my scepter back." The girl said.

"Don't mention it! I'm Caitlin, and this is Bloom and her parents." I said, pointing to Bloom.

"I'm Stella, Princess of Solaria." Stella said, introducing herself.

"Bloom, I have a secret to tell you and your parents. I'm actually Princess Caitlin of Caliro, remember when I moved here?" I asked Bloom. Bloom nodded, her eyes wide.

"Well, I kept being a fairy a secret from you since we met. I was sent here to Earth because my planet was attacked, and my parents thought it was a good idea. I was just 4 then, but I knew how to take care of myself. I'm adopted. I thought I should tell you now since you saw me transform." I said, and Bloom came to hug me. She was crying, and I hugged her back.

"Bloom, it's okay. I know it's hard to believe, trust me." I told her.

 _ **It's about time I explain, everything. My parents are Lina and Tio of Caliro, and I'm their daughter. I'm the fairy of Speed, and my planet was attacked when I was four, making me sixteen now. I kept the secret from Bloom because of her love and passion for fairies, and her parents would think I'm crazy. Caliro was attacked twelve years ago, making me four. My father Tio died when he tried to block the monster from getting to us. When he failed, my mother made a portal and sent me threw it. I tried to make her come with me, but she wouldn't. Now, I don't know if she's alive, or dead.**_

"Wait a minute, you're the lost princess of Caliro?!" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I guess a rumor across the galaxy started." I said with a nod.

"My mother told me that story when I was a kid, I never thought I would actually meet you!" Stella exclaimed.

"Stella, now's not a good time-"

"Wait, wait, wait. This is nonsense! I'm calling the police, this girl needs help." Mr. Mike said.

"Mr. Mike, this is real, you have to believe me and Stella. Don't call the police!" I said. What can I do to make him believe, ah, here we go! But before I used my plan, Mr. Mike caught me off guard.

"No Cait, I'm calling the police. This girl's crazy, and so are you." Mr. Mike said, walking to the telephone.

"Caitlin, think of something!" Stella whispered to me.

"Got it already figured out." I said, waving my finger as soon as Mr. Mike grabbed the phone and was about to dial the police. I used a spell to turn the phone into vegetables.

"See, now you believe us?" I asked sarcastically, making me and Stella giggle.

"This is impossible." Mr. Mike said.

"Anything is possible Mr. Mike." I said with a smirk. Stella got up, and giggled.

"I was fighting that ogre because he attacked me. I was heading towards Alfea, a college for fairies. Bloom, you sound interested?" Stella asked, knowing Bloom used her magic.

"Me, a fairy?" Bloom asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you used energy that only a fairy could use while we were fighting that ogre. Caitlin, you going to Alfea?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I already enrolled, and was gonna pack tonight." I said, knowing my bag was already packed.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, with or without you Bloom." Stella said.

"That gives me some time to sleep on it." Bloom said with a small smile.

"We'll help you pack Bloom." I said, knowing Bloom was going to say yes.

"Thanks Caitlin, you're the best." Bloom said, walking up to me for a hug. Bloom, Stella, and me walked up stairs to Bloom's room and she got out a suitcase.

"Let me use my magic." Stella said, and was about to wave her finger.

"I like doing it the normal way." Bloom said, and I nodded in agreement.

"So this is your room huh?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Bloom replied.

"You know, I've never been to Magix, what's it like Stella?" I asked her.

"Magix?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah. Magix is the name of the school's realm. There are three schools in Magix, Alfea, which is our school, Cloud Tower, a school for witches, and Red Fountain, a school for specialists." Stella said.

"My brother's in Red Fountain, boy will he be happy to see me." I said with a sigh.

 _ **Time to explain again. My brother is Jake, prince of Caliro. My mother, before the attack, enrolled my big brother, when he was seven, into Red Fountain. They accepted him, but for when he was twelve. He's probably now a Sophomore. He's only sent me one letter, telling me about his friends Riven, Timmy, Prince Sky, and Brandon. I've kept that letter ever since he sent it to me from Red Fountain to Caliro. Looking at that letter at night, makes me cry myself to sleep.**_

"Wait, so you're brother's a specialist?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. It was a year before the attack on Caliro." I said, a tear starting to fall down my eye.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Stella said.

"No, it's fine Stella. Thinking about him actually makes me happy." I said, lying.


	3. The Ogre's Back

_**My Life's Changed Chapter 3  
"The Ogre's Back"**_

As soon as we were done helping Bloom pack, Stella started to look around the room.

"Wow, Bloom did you draw these?" Stella asked Bloom, looking at the pictures of fairies that me and Bloom drew.

"Yeah well, Caitlin drew some too." Bloom answered, setting her bag by mine. I started walking towards my bag, and dug threw it.

"Whatcha looking for?" Stella asked, being nosy.

"You'll see." I said, feeling for the letter. I grabbed it with two fingers, and pulled it out. I unfolded it, and went to sit down on Bloom's bed.

"What's that?" Bloom asked.

"It's a letter my brother sent for me a year before the monster attacked Caliro. I'll read it." I said, starting to read the letter. Every time I read it, I can hear his voice.

 _Dear Caitlin,_

 _I hope you're safe on Caliro while I'm in Magix. I miss you so much. I made some new specialist friends, Riven, Timmy, Prince Sky, and Brandon. They're really, something. I wish you could meet them all. I love you Caitlin, and I hope mom and dad protect you, and you do the right thing if anything happens on Caliro. Being a freshmen at Red Fountain, it's hard. I'll try to send you another letter whenever I get the chance. I hope you grow up strong, Caitlin. I know you're the princess of Caliro and I'm a prince, but you're my little princess. Please let me know if anything happens, and I'll be there, on Caliro. We have our first assignment tomorrow, wish me luck. Hope mom enrolls you for Alfea when you grow up. Well, the guys are calling me, I should send this now. Bye, I'll always be with you._

 _~Jake_

I have tears falling, remembering what happened on Caliro. Bloom and Stella hug me for comfort, knowing why I'm crying. The letter brings back memories of me and Jake. I wonder how grown up he looks.

"You didn't have to read it Caitlin." Bloom said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"No, I was fine with reading it." I replied.

"So, Bloom, you wanna take a sneak peak of Alfea?" Stella asked, making me cheer up a little.

"You can do that?!" Bloom asks.

"Yeah, but it's only a sneak peak. Caitlin, you wanna come?" Stella asks me.

"No, I've already seen some pictures." I said.

"Okay, here's the postcard." Stella said, flinging the postcard on the ground. I jumped out of the way as she jumped in.

"How do I go?" Bloom asked.

"All you do is jump down." I replied with a grin. Kiko jumps in Bloom's arms as she jumps down in the postcard. As soon as she's in the postcard, I sit on the bed.

"Oh Jake, I miss you too." I said to myself with a sigh. A few minutes later, they were back. We heard a loud crashing sound and ran downstairs.

"There you are fairies. Ghouls, get them!" The ogre ordered the ghouls.

"Bloom, you and Caitlin take care of the ghouls, I'll take care of these two." Stella said.

"Alright." I said as Bloom nodded.

"Come on ghouls, come get us not Stella!" I yelled, grabbing Bloom's arm and pulling her outside. As soon as we got outside, I transformed.

"Caliro!" I yelled, transforming into a fairy.

"Bloom, get behind me!" I yelled as the ghouls came closer to us.

"Sonic Energy Shield!" I yelled as the ghouls jumped me. The shield didn't appear in time, and one of the ghouls tore a piece of my skirt.

"Sonic Wave!" I yelled, and blasted the ghouls. Bloom and me saw Stella get thrown through the window.

"Stella, you alright!?" Bloom yelled.

"Yeah, I called the specialist to come get the giant jerk." Stella said.

"Specialists!? That means, Jake!" I yelled. One of the ghouls attacked me when I wasn't paying attention. Out of nowhere, the ghoul jumped off of me.

"You need any help sis?" I heard Jake ask.

"Jake? Is that you?!" I asked, a tear forming in my eye.

"Prince Jake look out!" I heard one of the specialists yell. I looked, and saw the ogre coming straight towards us.

"Sun Storm!" Stella yelled, and the ogre rushed her instead. The ogre was huge, and blue.

"He's all mine!" I heard another specialist yell.

"Take it away Riven!" Jake yelled. Riven used a rope around the ogre's neck.

"I can't hold him any longer!" Riven yelled. One of the specialists walked up to the ogre and put some kind of collar on him.

"There, now he can't go anywhere." The on who put the collar on the ogre said, making the other specialists and Jake laugh.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him.

"It's alright sis. Calm down!" He yelled, making the other specialists laugh.

"I've missed you! You've grown up so much!" I said, crying.

"Sis, I've missed you too." He said, wiping the tear away from my eye.

"Caitlin, Bloom, I'd like you to meet the specialists. That's Prince Jake, Cait's brother, that's Riven, Timmy, Prince Sky, and Brandon, Prince Sky's Squire." Stella said, pointing to each specialist, including my brother. I could tell Bloom like Brandon, and Stella liked Prince Sky. Me on the other hand, I liked my brother.

"Well, we gotta go. See you girls later alright." Brandon said as they got on their hover bikes.

"Bye Jake!" I yelled as they left, waving.

"Bye sis, good luck at Alfea!" He yelled back, giving me a thumbs up.

"Well, we should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Stella said, walking back in the house.


End file.
